Spill
by renesmecarliecullen
Summary: Ok so this is just a story I wrote for fun. it doesn't really follow a certain book but it is generally the same genre as Sarah Dessen. Please tell me what you think! Thanks in advance!
1. Chapter 1

Spill By: Aubrey BrouillettePrologue

_Drip… drip… drip…_

Thinking, all I'd been doing was thinking lately, about life, about love, about everything.

Drip…

Why him? Why now?

_Drip_…

Everything was changing. I had to make a decision. What to do, what to do?

_Drip… drip…_

Ahh! Why wouldn't that incessant dripping stop? I needed to concentrate.

_Drip… drip… drip..._

I got up and turned the kitchen sink's nozzle off. Awe much better.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP!_ I guessed my roommate was up. God she was loud.

"Sophie did you make any coffee?" she said as she sauntered into the kitchen, her hair thrown into a messy bun. She was still dressed in her pj's.

I mumbled something incoherent and pointed to the full pot of coffee sitting exactly where I had left it.

As she poured a cup she said, "You know, you've been really quite lately. What's up?"

As I looked at my new roommate a flood of words came to my lips. None of which I was ready to spill. Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Sophie

"Graduation!!!!!!!" Caleb screamed down the first floor hallway.

That was Caleb for you. Loud, obnoxious, flamboyant: the usual. As he walked down the hall, I recalled all of the great times we had had in our nook underneath the staircase on first floor.

The time we tried to sneak food in and we made all the way to the staircase was hilarious. We got all situated… but as I went to put my soda on the tile, I clumsily dropped it. It exploded all over him, not a drop on me. We had studied here… laughed here… cried here. This was a magical place. I was going to miss it.

"Ah I thought I would find you here" He said smiling at me. "Sophie? Sophie?? SOPHIE!??" He shouted at me. Finally breaking my trance.

"Yeah?" I answered, holding back my tears.

"Are you ok? We are finally graduating, you know that big event at the end of senior year that you've been counting down to ever since we started high school, and you look like you're going to cry. What's up, silly?"

I looked at his dusty brown hair, stared into his emerald green eyes, and felt the tears start to flow. "I can't do it Caleb! I just…" I stared at him looking for the right words. "Can't!"

As soon as he saw what was going on, I was swept into a giant bear hug. "Don't worry Hon, everything is gonna be great! You'll see."

"I'm gonna miss you sooo much though Caleb! I —"

"Shhhhh." He held his finger up to my mouth. "Sophie, this is just part of life. I'll only be an hour away. It won't be that bad! We can meet on weekends just like old times! We're best friends for life right? Common we can't let a little distance stand in the way of that!"

"I guess," I said as I tried to dry off my tear-streaked face.

"Hmmm… I know what will cheer you up." He began digging through his pockets. "I was gonna wait till after the ceremony to give you this, but nothing's better than the present right?"

He found what he was looking for, withdrawing from his pocket a tiny box wrapped in what looked like last Sunday's funnies. I gave him a "you weren't supposed to get me anything" look.

"I know, I know I broke the rules, just open it ok?"

I took the box, grasped it lightly, shook it for good measure, and tugged on one of the corners, ripping a Garfield comic into two neat pieces. I opened the tiny container to see a piece of fabric.

"That's just for padding, the gift is underneath" he said.

As I lifted the piece of cloth a tiny shimmer of gold caught my eye. I was in awe. Nestled in the material was a very old-looking oval locket. Carved into the face were three daisies—my favorite flower.

"It's beautiful Cay" I choked out smiling from ear to ear. I was going to start crying again.

"There's a picture inside too"

I opened it and started to laugh. Inside was a baby picture of him—diaper and all— kissing my rosy red cheek.

In one fluid—well fluid enough for me—motion I wrapped my arms around him. Now I was the one giving the bear hug. "Thanks Cay." I whispered in his ear and I kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you didn't spend to much on it."

"You're welcome" he said, "and I didn't spend anything on it, it was my grandma's. I found it when we were cleaning out her attic last summer. She'd said I could have it."

"Common help me put it on!" I said smiling.

"Alright" He said as I lifted my hair from my shoulders so he that could see better. He swung it around neck and clasped it in one moment, the next he was kissing the nape of my neck. Without thinking I turned and crushed my lips to his. It was pure warmth. He knew me better than anyone in the world and I knew him the same way. It was perfect chemistry. Fireworks went off in my mouth as he perused it for the first time. I pulled back take a breath. Anticipating this, he moved his lips just below my ear. "I love you Sophie Rose Carter." He breathed. "I always have and—"

I twisted out of his arms and ran down the hall, in the opposite direction, as fast as my legs would carry me.

***

It had been days since I had seen him. He had called and left messages numerous times. He had even come over once, but I my mom told him I wasn't in. I felt bad, but I needed some time to think.

We had been inseparable, Caleb and I. Ever since we were babies. We married each other in preschool. In kindergarten he shared his Gram Crackers with me when my apple slices had turned brown from sitting in my cubby too long. When we went to Twirlyland for a second grade fieldtrip, we went on every single ride together. If I was too short—I have always been short— for some of them he would sit with me while we watched all the other kids go. He stood by me when I got my first boyfriend and wiped my tears away when I lost my first boyfriend. I remembered one hot summer day a long time ago. My mom had had the sprinkler out on the front lawn to water. He showed up and decided to take a shower right then and there. I ran out side yelling "What are you doing Caleb? My mom is gonna have a cow if she sees what you are doing to the grass!"

He responded with a "who cares" look and motioned for me to come join him in the "rain." When I shook my head no, he sprinted over to me and picked me up in one of his big bear hugs, getting my clothes all wet.

"Well, since I'm all wet now, what the heck?" and I ran towards the water with full force, Caleb following.

We did everything together. He was my lifeline, he was my sunrise, he was my everything. I didn't understand how I didn't see it before._ Why didn't I?_

And then there were the other thousands of questions that just kept playing in my mind like a worn out record. _Did I love him back?_ No. I couldn't. He was like a brother to me, nothing more, nothing less. But then _why did he come bubbling into my mind every instant I was the least bit vulnerable?_ He had set the spark. I had never seen it before. No, I couldn't be falling in love with someone right now! I had college to think about. I had to clean my room out, summer reading lists to work on, a new roommate to worry about. In other words I was stressed and this was just the cherry on top.

Just then my phone rang. Without thinking I reached for it. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Soph?" he said warily "Is that you? We really need to talk. Please don't—"

"Caleb I need some time ok?" I interrupted. "I need to think Caleb, and I can't do that with you calling and showing up at my doorstep all the time. We'll talk when I'm ready ok?"

"but—"

"I'm sorry Cay" I added and closed my phone.


End file.
